1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an optical lens, and more particularly to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
For those optical image devices such as cameras or camcorders that are usually carried on the body, the size and weight of zoom lenses are greatly reduced with the help of recent advances in imaging technology. In addition to miniature and lightweight, such optical image devices always pursue better optical performance for achieving higher resolution and contrast. In other words, miniature and high optical performance are two key design elements of zoom lenses nowadays.
For miniature, there is one kind of lens module, in which the lens and the zooming mechanism can be collapsed into the case of an optical image device. However, there is still room for improvement.